An Austin and ally Christmas with Lab Rats
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: yeah.. This is AU ( Bree And chase aren't related) So erm.. Enjoy! T JUST IN CASE :D **Discontinued**
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Yeah, this kinda sounds lame, But I just felt like it, I like both of the shows so, don't judge. :) Thanks!

They know each other because of their parents.

No one's POV

Ally's dad was entering sonic boom

Everyone else were hanging out.

"Everyone! My friend is inviting all of you to his house for christmas eve and day! And I heard some of the kids are your guy's age."

Everyone was cheering!

"Maybe Ally and I can make another song" Austin suggested.

"Yeah" Ally Responded

Everyone started to pack up for the trip.

LAB RATS POV: No one's pov

Davernport came into the living room.

"Attention everyone, I have good news."

Everyone looked at him

" I have invited my friend's daughter's friends over and they're your age. so play nice" He said.

Everyone was cheering

" I wonder how they're like" Bree Said.

Later that night

* knocks on the door*

Danvernport opens the door

" Hello everyone!" Leo Greeted.

"Hello!" Trish said " Im trish"

"Im Dez" Said Dez.

Austin and ally came in

"WOAHHH" Austin and Ally said at the same time.

Bree took a look at Austin.

BREE'S POV

I looked at this blonde kid in my living room. He was cute.

I came Rushing over knocking down Ally... On purpose.

"I'm Bree" I said.. Flirting

"I'm Austin.. And this is Ally" He said.

"Well.. Those are my not really brothers, Chase And Adam.

Austin and ally waved.

Austin's POV

This girl named Bree was FLIRTING with me.. I like Ally. And I'm going to ask her out before Adam or Chase does.

" Ally..?" I asked

She turned around.

" Will you go out with me?" I said.

" YES!" She said And she kissed me on the cheek.

Now I need is a mistletoe.

Chase's POV

Darn. Ally was really cute.

I pulled Bree into the kitchen.

"Bree, I really liked Ally" I said.

"Yeah, I really liked Austin too." She replied.

"We have to make a plan, We said together."

Ally's POV

Austin asked me out! I'm so excited, All i need is a mistletoe.

_What is Chase's and bree's Plan? find out in chapter 2! _


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: The following song was originally made by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. NOT BRIDGET MENDLER OR SHANE HARPER OR ME. Enjoy. Thanks :D

Ally's POV

"Hey Austin, Since we're together, I was thinking of doing a duet , and, its Christmas related." I suggested.

"I'd love to." He responded.

We both sat down at the piano in Mr. Davenport's house.I took out my writting book and wrote down some lyrics

_Didn't know what to get you..._

__I point out to the lyric on the piece of paper. " Like it?"

"Yes I do" He said.

" I think we should take a break" Austin suggested.

AUSTIN'S POV

Her eyes shine bright. She lips are glossy, I wonder what flavor it was. We walked into this room, and saw an elevator. We pressed it and went inside. VOOOOSSSHHH went down the elevator. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH We both screamed.

Finally, It went to a sudden stop. it opened.

We went in hid behind these containers.

Chase and Bree Appeared in the door way to this lab. "How are we going to split Austin&Ally?" Bree Asked.

"The Plan is simple Bree" you go with Austin, and you go find an "obvious" Spot and make sure Ally see's you two kissing. Then they'll Break up for sure" Chase said evilly. They both giggled. "And I'll get Ally for my self." Chase added. They both went into the Lab and closed the gate.

"Ally..? Did you hear that..?" They were going to make us break up, and I will never do that to you!" I said.

"Austin, I understand, We have to make a plan for revenge.

_What is Austin and ally's plan for revenge on Bree And Chase? Find out in CHAPTER 3 :D_

_Review! I love your comments on my other series "The adventures of austin and ally" :D ~Shaynene16_


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

"Okay, We need to make a plan." I said.

We both whispered and talked out the plan.

"Perfect" Said Ally.

We both went to the elevator and pressed the button, It opened. Then we heard Chase's voice opening the Lab's Gate. We both ran in the elevator and pressed the up button. By the time it was closing Chase openened the Lab's gate door. I saw his face in the crack hole.

We went upstairs to the living room.

"Wanna hear the lab's rats plan? I recorded it." Eddie said.

"No thank you, We already heard." Ally said. We went and sat on the couch.

Bree and Chase came upstairs. "Hey guys!" Chase said.

"Austin, I got this really super cool guitar I wanna show you. Here, let me take you there." Bree Said.

I proceed to go with her. "But first I need to you to pay me." Bree said.

"Pay..?" I exactly knew what was going on. "As in what?" I asked.

"This" She said Making sure Ally was watching. She leaned in and kissed me.

She looked over and Ally was staring.

" Ohhh POOR Ally, Austin here, Cheated on you, What are you going to do about it?" Bree asked.

"Nothing." Ally said. smiling.

"WHAT?"Bree said disappointed.

" I'm not going to anything. He didn't kiss you, so why would I do anything?" Ally said.

"UGH." Bree and chase said running downstairs.

Me and Ally hugged.

" TRISH DEZ DAD LET GO HOME."

Everyone was sad and left.

I saw a mistletoe over me and austin.

"Merry Christmas Austin." I Kissed him for 3 min.

It was a stupid Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS.


End file.
